


Impossible to (Not) Love

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [31]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Open requests, changki rise, changki rise 2k17, fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Changkyun does his best to keep out of other people’s way. He doesn’t draw attention to himself, and he keeps to the sidelines most of the time. This includes keeping out of a certain CEO son’s way, but, when they’re forced to interact, he has no idea what he’s done to deserve this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Changki + schoolmates to arranged marriage + enemies to lovers
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

“Changkyun-ah,” his older brother, Jooheon, prompts. Changkyun glances up from his book, biting on the inside of his cheek anxiously at sighting his father’s imperious gaze.

“Y-Yes?” he asks, dog-earing the page he’s on and putting it down permanently for the remainder of the meal. Candlelight flickers in the man’s eyes, giving him an even more intimidating aura than before. Changkyun finds himself gulping down the ball of nerves that have clawed its way up his throat as he waits for his father’s answer.

“We have some news concerning your future,” the man goes on to say. This doesn’t do anything to ease his growing unease. Jooheon seems to sense this, as he reaches over under the table to squeeze his brother’s knee reassuringly. Changkyun’s hand immediately comes up to meet his, and clings desperately to the older boy’s fingers for strength. “We’ve decided you’ll marry the second son of the Yoo Corporation after you graduate from high school.”

Changkyun blinks once, then twice. He continues to stare at his father, the emotionless gaze growing quite eerie as the moments tick by.

“Um,” Changkyun mumbles, quite sure he’d misheard, “sorry, Appa. Could you repeat that?”

“You’ve been betrothed to the second son of the Yoo Corporation.”

Changkyun laughs then in utter disbelief. His father has got to be joking… There’s just no way he’s serious. Other than the fact that it sounds absolutely absurd, he’s the _fourth_ son in the line for the Im Group… Of all the sons to choose for something like this, no one would ever expect for it to be _him_.

He can feel Jooheon’s astonished stare on the back of his head, but he doesn’t dare turn around. His father’s gaze has hardened, and the harsh change makes the high-pitched laughter stick in his throat.

“This isn’t a joke, Changkyun-ah,” his father assures him coldly. “You _will_ marry Yoo Kihyun after you graduate.”

“This is ridiculous,” Changkyun says defiantly, standing from his chair. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him, but he just can’t stay in the room. His breathing has grown ragged in under a second. His lungs constrict painfully in his body as they fight for air, and adrenaline courses through his veins. He hears Jooheon call after him, but he doesn’t stop.

He’s just got to get out of there.

 

“Hyung,” Kihyun chuckles airily, shaking his head at his boyfriend. Hoseok looks over with his adorably pure, wide smile. “Come on, we ought to finish this assignment before it gets to be too late.”

“But, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok sighs, reaching over to wrap his arms around Kihyun’s small waist. He pulls the boy into his lap, and holds him close. “We’ve barely had time to spend together lately… The assignment isn’t due until the day _after_ tomorrow. We can just wait ‘till tomorrow to do it.” Kihyun coos at how cute his boyfriend is being.

“You’ve got work tomorrow night,” Kihyun reminds him, “and I’ve got a family meeting. We have to do it tonight if it’s going to get done.”

“Just blow it off,” Hoseok tempts, leaning forward to graze his teeth against Kihyun’s ear lobe as he whispers tantalizingly in his ear. “C’mon, Kihyunnie~ Forget responsibility for one night… Let’s just go see a movie or something.” Kihyun sighs in exasperation, pulling far enough away to stare into the older’s eyes.

“ _Stop_ trying to tempt me to the dark side, Shin Hoseok,” he chastises, though his bright smile totally betrays his serious tone. Hoseok chuckles airily, and nuzzles his head against the younger boy’s chest.

“I can’t wait until you’ve graduated,” he sighs, leaning back against the bed behind him and staring wistfully up at the ceiling. “We’ll move in together, you’ll get to take whatever classes you want, and you’ll finally be able to start separating yourself from your family…” Kihyun hums in acknowledgment, his heart singing at just how wonderful that sounds.

He’s never been much for the family business, and he’s always been grateful for being the second-born. He doesn’t have to worry about marrying for money, or dedicating his life to the company. He’s merely the discarded, unnecessary son who’ll only ever be necessary if his older brother, Minhyuk, dies prematurely.

Of course, that’ll never happen, so he has nothing to worry about.

“I love you so much, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok mumbles, his voice thickened with emotion. Kihyun’s heart stops, and he presses his lips together. His mind goes a million miles a second as thinks of how he should respond, what he could possibly say that wouldn’t be wrong… but Hoseok doesn’t seem to expect one. The older merely snuggles against him, leaving Kihyun to wonder if he even had meant to speak in the first place.

 _God, hyung_ , Kihyun thinks as he dismounts Hoseok after a moment more of cuddling to get back to work. _You wear your heart out on your sleeve more times than not… It’s gonna get you into trouble one day, I just know it_.

 

Changkyun returns to his home a couple hours later. He’d spent the time walking around, just trying to clear his head. He still doesn’t quite believe what his father had told him before, but he knows he ought to get home. He knows his brothers will be worried sick about him, and, not matter how confused he is, he doesn’t want to worry his dear hyungs.

He silently slips his shoes off at the shoe rack and makes his way up the stairs to the room he typically shares with Jooheon. When he opens the door, he’s greeted by the sight of his three glowering brothers waiting for him on the other side.

Hyunwoo and Hyungwon, the older two, are glaring at him with crossed arms. Jooheon is perched on his bed, chewing on his bottom lip anxiously as he glances between their brothers and him. Hyungwon is the first to move, his lanky form gliding around elegantly.

“The _hell_ were you thinking??” he demands, standing and closing the distance between them with a dark light overtaking his eyes. Changkyun flinches at the harsh tone, his irises practically shaking.

“I… I’m s-sorry,” Changkyun mutters, his voice breaking. “I just… I had to leave. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t think. I couldn’t—” His voice cracks, and he chokes on his own words.

Hyungwon sighs in defeat, and pulls his brother in for a comforting hug. Changkyun clings onto the older boy, breathing in his familiar scent as his long fingers comb through his hair.

Next thing he knows, all his brothers are circling him, wrapping him in their arms. He feels surrounded by their love and support, and for the first time in the past few hours, he finally feels himself relax.


	2. Chapter 2

Changkyun sits in between his brothers on the lavish couch, picking anxiously at the knees of his pants. Hyungwon sets a consoling arm around his shoulders, grasping tightly for a moment before dropping the hold as their father enters the office.

"They'll be here shortly," is all he says as he goes to stand beside his sons. Changkyun straightens up, as do his brothers. He glances over to the stern man, his hard gaze set on the glass wall before them looking out onto the floor of cubicle-bound workers typing away on spreadsheets and account pages. He isn't even all too sure just what this company does... not that it's a prerequisite, or anything. But, if he's to marry into this family...

He gulps down around a ball of nerves clogging up his throat, still unable to fully wrap his head around all this. It's been two days since his father had made the announcement, and he isn't anywhere  _near_  processing it. He hasn't spoken to his father since that night, this only adding more stress to the situation of meeting his betrothed today.

 _His betrothed_. 

Suddenly, every worker on the floor stands simultaneously as a door on the far side of the room opens. Changkyun stands, as well, though he can't even hope to see who's just entered. But, he doesn't need to see. He knows exactly who would command such a reaction from the employees. There's only one possible person.

The boss.

Kihyun's a bit at a loss as to why the family meeting is being held  _here_ , of all places. There must be something pretty important about the business his father wants to discuss if it's at the company HQ like this. 

Bright side: the building is close enough to Hoseok's work, so he can go visit the older if he gets finished up here quickly enough.

His father leads himself and Minhyuk, his older brother, to his office, his employees bowing to them like they're on some sort of red carpet. Minhyuk eats up the attention, putting on a suave smile and nodding his head in a way very similar to their father. Kihyun only shoves on a business smile and walks behind the owner and his successor at a distance, his hands clasped behind his back respectively.

God, you'd think they were royalty or something... It makes Kihyun beyond grateful he was born second, and doesn't have to give his life over to this corporate monstrosity.

The boy's confusion only grows at seeing his father has company awaiting their arrival in his office. Wasn't this supposed to be a family meeting? What's with these newbs? He carefully watches Minhyuk out of the corner of his eye as they enter, and can see the well-hidden befuddlement. 

He hadn't been told about this, either.

Great, now Kihyun's  _really_ worried...

"Im-ssi!" their father greets familiarly, stepping forward to grasp the strange man's hand for a tight shake. 

 _Im_? Kihyun thinks, recognizing the name. Im is the name of their number one competitor, a fast-rising computer company quickly taking over the industry. Just what the hell are these people doing here??

"Yoo-ssi," the man responds, smiling tightly as a light chuckle escapes his lips. "How have you been, old friend?"

"Fine, fine," Kihyun's father replies. "Ready to seal the deal, as I'm sure you are." He returns his gaze to his two sons, his eyes shining in a way similar to Kihyun's, setting his boys' minds at ease. "These are my sons, Minhyuk and Kihyun." The boys bow as one, saying how nice it is to meet the man. 

"The pleasure's all mine, I'm sure," Im says. "And these are mine, Hyunwoo, Hyungwon, Jooheon, and Changkyun." 

Kihyun has half a mind to question if they're all bloodly-related, as they look nothing alike. Hyunwoo is well-built and tan, his bulky arms reminding Kihyun of his dear Hoseok and how much he wants this meeting to be over. Hyungwon, on the other hand, looks like an outright bean pole with plump lips and dark eyes. He is beautiful, though, and could probably make his way in the modeling world if he tried. Jooheon's lean and has dimples that could rival Kihyun's, his eyes so small it's hard to tell if they're open at all.

And then there's Changkyun.

He's cute, Kihyun has to admit. A strong nose is set between chubby cheeks, and his lips are pressed together, making them seem thinner than they are. His brown eyes are wide and filled with a panicked light, and sweat begins to form on his temple. It's all Kihyun has to do to keep from smirking, the more he stares at the youngest the more he finds his anxiousness utterly charming.

"Nice to meet you all," Kihyun says politely, bowing again to the boys when he figures out he's staring. The tips of his ears burn red, but luckily his hair's gotten long enough lately to hide it.

"N-Nice to meet you, too," Changkyun mutters nervously, and it's all Kihyun has in him not to coo. 

"Good," Kihyun's father comments, drawing the kids' attention back to him. "Now that that's out of the way, I have an announcement to make. Kihyun-ah, Im-ssi and I have decided to combine companies. Between his innovations and my good standing in the industry, it's a deal that would benefit the both of us greatly. In order to make sure this deal won't fall through no matter what, you and Changkyun have been promised to each other."

Kihyun's silent for a long time, quite unsure how to respond. His smile falters as he tries to process, tries to find any other meaning for the man's words than the obvious. Hoseok's beautiful smile flashes in his mind's eye, and his mouth goes dry.

"But... I'm..."

"This is for the good of the company, Kihyun-ah," his father interrupts, the light in his eyes turning cold. Kihyun gulps thickly, knowing that look well.

"Um, Appa," Minhyuk interjects, giving the man a disarming grin, "perhaps instead  _I_ should—?"

"No," he insists, his voice hard. "Kihyun-ah's the younger, so he'll do this for the company. He doesn't have to run it, but you do. It's a trade-off, if you will. Both of you must give something for the family business, and this is what Kihyun-ah can do. Besides," he adds, shrugging, "Changkyun-ah here is the youngest of his family. It's only right the two youngest be put together in such a way."

"I can't!" Kihyun suddenly bursts out, shaking his head adamantly. "I'm involved with someone already, I can't just up and leave him for—" He pauses, eyes growing wide at realizing he's just outed himself. He and Hoseok had agreed back when they started going out a few months ago to keep their relationship a secret. Not that they were ashamed, or anything, they had just wanted to keep it out of the press.

Kihyun's father visibly bristles at his words, and Minhyuk unconsciously takes a step closer to his brother.

"It's already decided," his father says in a low voice, as if that ends the conversation. "You two will be married after he graduates from high school. That gives you two years to get to know each other, and for us to plan this event. You two will have a mandatory weekly meeting every Friday afternoon where you'll talk for at least an hour. With that said, you'll meet tomorrow afternoon at three o'clock. The family driver will take you to the place."

Kihyun can hear the man speak, but his mind is very much not processing what he's saying. It's almost as if he's hearing him from somewhere far off, and his mind is made of molasses. He can't think, he can't do... He just... can't. 

He turns on his heel and walks out the office without another word, not hearing as his brother and father call after him. He's vaguely aware of the employees' eyes on him as he makes the most dramatic exit of his life, wheezing and panting as his eyes sting with tears. They're not sad tears, though. They're angry, irate drops of salty water that fall from his eyes.

He doesn't even realize Minhyuk had followed him out until they're both in the elevator. Kihyun doesn't, can't, say anything as he sinks down to the floor, screaming at the unfairness of it all as he's just lost the one and only future he's ever wanted: a life free from the company.

Minhyuk remains silent as he watches his brother break down. He presses the hold button on the elevator panel, pausing the compartment in its tracks, and goes to sit down beside the youner. He takes the boy into his arms and pets his hair, shushing him and telling him it'll be okay.

Though, they both know that's a lie.


	3. Chapter 3

Kihyun doesn’t know how he’s gotten here. Last he remembers is losing it on the elevator. Now, here he is, sitting in a booth in Hoseok’s café with the blankest of stares at his cup of coffee. Hoseok’s staring at him, twiddling his thumbs anxiously atop the table. Minhyuk glances between them, his foot repeatedly tapping against the floor.

“K-Kihyunnie?” Hoseok says, kneading his bottom lip between his teeth. “W-Will you pleathe tell me what happened?” Minhyuk’s eyes finally land on Kihyun, becoming still for the first time in their thirty minutes of sitting there.

“I…” Kihyun mutters, his voice faint with disbelief. “My… My appa said that I’m to be married to a son of the Im corporation… It’s all set. It’ll happen in two years. I have to meet with him tomorrow.” He babbles on and on, repeating detail after detail from the meeting. They’re miniscule little things, but he’s yet to process it all.

Hoseok remains silent as he speaks, and for some time after. He doesn’t move, doesn’t blink. Minhyuk gulps thickly, unsure if he should even still be here. Maybe he should come up with an excuse to leave. He’s sure their father is absolutely fuming about the way they had left, so maybe he can use that as an excuse to get the hell out of dodge…

Just as he’s about to execute his genius plan, Hoseok finally parts his lips, a single sentence slipping passed.

“Well… I guess that’s the end of us, then.”

Yeah. Minhyuk definitely needs to leave now. He has no place in a conversation such as this. So, with that in mind, he makes a hasty excuse, squeezes Kihyun on the knee in silent reassurance, and rushes out from the table. Hoseok doesn’t watch him as he leaves, as his eyes are only on Kihyun. His eyes are always only on Kihyun.

Kihyun, on the other hand, has no idea what to do. He knows there’s little choice for his future now, that he has to practically sell himself for the company. That is, if he doesn’t want to be disowned by his father. But then that raises the question of if Hoseok is worth all that or not. Sure, he _cares_ about Hoseok. He thinks the man absolutely adorable, and much more than anyone will ever give him credit for. He knows he always wants to have the older in his life…

Though, whether as a friend or a lover he isn’t sure.

“I don’t want that,” Kihyun finally says, his typically-strong voice incredibly meek. “I like what we have, and I’m not ready for it to be over.”

“But there’s no choice, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok argues, his voice incredibly strained. “I… We… We don’t have a choice anymore. You have to go through with your appa’s plan. I’ll bow out. I won’t stand in your way. I—”

“Hyung, ple—”

“I have to get back to work,” Hoseok interrupts, sniffling loudly as he bows his head and stands. “We can talk about it later, if you want. But, honestly, I don’t think there’s anything left to talk about.” He walks away without waiting another second, leaving Kihyun to sit there, stewing in his thoughts until he can muster the strength to stand.

 

“I’ve ruined it already,” Changkyun whines, burying his face into his pillow. He can feel his brothers surrounding him, creating this sort of supportive ring around him. Jooheon sets a gentle hand atop his shoulder, and he can’t help but let loose a groan of dismay.

“You didn’t do anything, Kyunnie,” Hyungwon assures him in his softest tone. “Even his appa didn’t know that he was involved with someone. That isn’t anyone’s fault but his. He should’ve told someone. Maybe then he’d at least have been warned about this.”

“It doesn’t make a difference now,” Hyunwoo states simply. “He has two options: refuse and be disowned or break it off with whoever it is he’s involved with and accept the betrothal.”

“So that’s all I am now?” Changkyun bemoans, barely lifting his head enough to be heard clearly. “A meal ticket?”

“No, Kyunnie!” Jooheon quickly interjects. “Just… don’t think too much of it, okay? Wait and see how tomorrow goes. I’m sure he’s gone and talked to this person about the situation.”

“I don’t want to push in where I’m not wanted,” Changkyun says stubbornly. “If he doesn’t want me, I should tell Appa that—”

“He doesn’t _know_ you,” Hyunwoo interrupts, “so how would he know whether or not he wants you? Just go to the meeting tomorrow, and you two can talk about everything. Who knows? Maybe he and this other person have been having issues, and he only mentioned it today out of loyalty or something.”

Changkyun finally pulls fully away from the pillow, giving his eldest brother a grateful glance. He always seems to know what to make Changkyun feel better, no matter how feeble the words sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update guys, but I needed to cut it off before they met for... reasons, hehe ^^ Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up for you guys soon enough~

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Changki + schoolmates to arranged marriage + enemies to lovers
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
